The Bet
by fairywings81
Summary: When Ryoga accidentally injuries a young girl while fighting Ranma,Ranma challenges him to take care of her for a week. This proves to be more difficult than Ryoga thought when Mousse winds up bonding with her,and discovering a secret.
1. The Little Thief

**  
**

**Chapter One**

"This time,Ranma Saotome,I shall defeat you!" Ryoga Hibiki proclaimed,as he looked around. "Damn! Now which way was it to the Tendo School of Anything Goes?! Man,I gotta get a better sense of direction!" He had been travelling for a week,trying to find the place where he'd already spent so many hours. Granted, he was probably a pig most of those hours, but still, he thought he should know where he was going by now. He looked up and down a street. "This way? Or was it,that way?" He turned to face the way he'd just come. Alright, he thought to himself, I'm going to go left. So,hefting his pack, he headed in the opposite direction of the school.

* * *

Ranma paced the front of the school, with Akane watching. "Stupid Ryoga...he probably got lost again! Calling me out, then getting lost. What an idiot!"

"It's not like it's his fault...." Akane defended her friend. "A lot of people have a bad sense of direction."

"Not as bad as he does. And,why are you defending him?! Don't you care that he's challenging me again?!" Ranma demanded.

"Actually, no. But that doesn't mean I'm thrilled about it." Akane told him. "I'd like to challenge him myself one time. You're getting too easy."

"Whaddya just say?!" Ranma exclaimed. "Too easy, huh? Well....th-that's because I've been afraid of hurting you!" Well, not anymore! He fumed silently. Stupid macho chick! "That does it! If he's not here in four minutes,I'm going inside!"

"Nihao,Ranma!" Shampoo rode up on her bike, with a smile.

"This isn't a good time,Shampoo." Ranma said through gritted teeth. "I'm a little busy."

"Shampoo no here see you. She here see Akane." With that, the amazon born girl got off her bicycle, and carried a brown bag into the school. "Akane, you follow Shampoo."

"What's she up to this time?" Ranma wondered aloud.He watched with worry as Akane got up to follow Shampoo. "Don't go and do something stupid like getting cursed or anything! I'm tired of saving your neck!"

* * *

"Get out of my way, street brat!" Siri found herself shoved into another ditch. The four-year old brunette whimpered, as she waited for the mean man to wander off and sweep another street. Her torn white robes were covered in her blood, after accidentally being cut by a scythe.Her whole left arm hurt, and she was hungry. As she pulled herself from the deep ditch, she looked around for a place to go. The only place she saw was a cafe. She wandered to the back, intending to sneak in that way.

Mousse was sitting on a crate in the back of the cafe, sulking. _Why does Shampoo keep rejecting me? Am I really so horrible? I know! It's my sight! If only I could correct it...but alas, I don't think even that would last long. _The hidden weapons technique expert sighed deeply, before getting up to return to work. He was almost to the door, when he was knocked flat on his back. "What the...?!" He looked up in time to see a blurry figure run into the cafe using the back door. "Ryoga! Who turned you into a pig again?!" He followed the figure, until they reached the kitchen. "Don't worry, Ryoga! I shall change you back!" He reached for hot kettle of water to dump on the figure.

"Who's Wyoga?" A little voice asked now.

"Eh...?" Mousse put his glasses back on. He found himself staring at a young child that was bruised,and cut up. "Oh....I'm sorry. I thought you were.....How did you get all those wounds?" Mousse asked her,his eyes instantly full of compassion,ans worry.

"No where's...." The girl replied, backing up a little,reaching for bread.

"Let me fix them for you.....you're bleeding pretty badly..."

Siri shrugged,and let him help her with her cuts and bruises. "Fanks."

"It's alright..." Mousse smiled sympathetically at the young girl. "Do you need anything else?"

"No...." Siri had the two loaves of bread in her hand again.

He pointed an authorative finger at her. "You have to pay for those..." He said slowly. He watched the girl back away even closer to the door. "Come on, you don't want to get in trouble for stealing,do you?"

"What 'tealing?" The girl asked now.

Mousse stopped, caught off guard. "Well, you see......" Before he could even begin the explanation, the child had disappeared along with two loaves of bread. "Why that sneaky little......this is not the end! I will catch that thief!" Mousse left the kitchen,and chased after her.

* * *

"So,here I am again. I have at last made it back to the place where Akane lives. Now to find Ranma and defeat him. And once I do that, he must agree to let me marry Akane!" Ryoga smirked in anticipation. "Now, if only I can find the way back to the school."

"You're here." Ranma's uninvited voice stopped the other boy in his rant. "And just so you know, we're not wagering Akane again."

"So what? She won't want you after I've defeated you!"

"Don't bet your life on it!" Ranma growled.

"Then let us begin, then we will see!" Ryoga replied.


	2. Ranma's Challenge

  


**Chapter Two-Ranma's Challenge  
**

So, the battle began. Ranma was doing a nice job of beating Ryoga again when they were interrupted by a most unexpected event. Ryoga was about to retaliate from a kick in the jaw with his umbrella when,from out of nowhere came a young girl,followed by Mousse. Ryoga just barely missed the child, instead clobbering Mousse when he passed. "Uh...whoops!"

Mousse stopped,glaring at a nearby tree. "Watch where you're going,Ryoga!"

Ryoga yawned, and poked him on the shoulder. "I'm over here." He glanced behind them, at Ranma. "This isn't over, Ranma!"

"Hold still, will you?!" Ranma was holding on to the girl that had knocked him over. "What's your name?"

"None your business!" The girl kicked him hard, trying to escape. But still,Ranma held on to her.

"Calm down! I don't want to hurt you....." Ranma tried to sooth her. "I'm trying to help you." He glanced over at Mousse suspiciously. "Why in heaven's name were you chasing her?!"

"She stole from my sweet Shampoo!" Mousse replied to a rock. "Ranma, you're short!"

"I'm over here, you near-sighted bafoon!" Ranma dragged the girl over to Ryoga and Mousse. "Man! She's got a set of lungs.....ow! And powerful kicks too!"

"Well,I'd be screaming too if you were the one trying to comfort me." Ryoga quipped.

"Think you can do better, do you?" Ranma growled,shoving the screaming child at Ryoga. "Let's see you do it."

Ryoga scowled, picking the girl up gently, noting her injuries. "It's alright now...." He studied her injuries gingerly. "This girl has been hurt pretty badly.." He said softly.

"I did the best I could to patch them up, but of course, they're probably very uncomfortable still." Mousse said.

"Who did this to you?" Ryoga demanded of the young child.

"Bad peoples....." The girl replied.

"Evidently." Ryoga replied,gritting his teeth. "But who?!" His eyes widened when she began to cry. "No no.....I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell.....!" He looked over at Ranma helplessly.

Ranma was smirking, with his arms crossed. "I propose a new challenge."

"What kind of challenge...?" Ryoga asked suspiciously.

"I challenge you to take her in for a week. If you win, you get to keep her.If you don't win, I'll take her in as mine and Akane's child ."

"Fine,I accept." Ryoga replied, blinking, as he looked down at the girl. She was nestled up against him, sucking her thumb. "Oh....how cute...."

"This could be interesting...." Mousse commented, as he watched. "She still owes Shampoo for some bread that she stole."

"I'll take care of that...." Ryoga reached a hand into his back pocket, and gave Mousse the money for it.

"R-ranma.......??" Akane's voice brought all three boys to look towards the school.

"Akane!" Ranma's eyes widened,as he saw how weak she looked. "What did she do to you?!"

"I do nothing." Shampoo said, following her out. "I simply give her pill for sleepy time. Now you date with Shampoo!"

Mousse hugged Ryoga. "Oh dear Shampoo! Why must you settle for this boy, who has no love for you?!"

"Hmph!" Ryoga reached up,and slid Mousse's glasses on for him.

"Ehh.....Oh!" Mousse turned,and ran to Shampoo. "Oh Shampoo! Will today be the day you finally understand my love for you?!" He was answered with a bucket of cold water.

"Not now,Duck boy." Ranma said,kicking the Mousse-duck out of the way, as he marched up to Shampoo. "Let's get one thing straight, Shampoo! I have no interest in dating you. I never have,and I never will!"

"Quack!" Mousse-duck exclaimed indignantly.

"But you no can date Akane now. She sleeps for long time." Shampoo explained.

"You better have an antidote, because I'm not going to date you." Ranma flared, picking Akane up, and carrying her in his arms back to the school entrance. "Good luck with that little one, Ryoga. May the best parent win! Cause I intend to."

"Oink!" Poor Ryoga was in a jam now. The little girl was sleeping by a tree,while he was stuck as a pig,thanks to the cold water that had been splashed on him when Ranma turned Mousse.

"Oh no. Ryoga no can care for child like that!" Shampoo exclaimed. She reached for her hot water kettle. Then she stopped. "This perfect opportunity to get Ranma attention off of Akane......" She picked the young girl up, and carried her to her delivery bicycle. "You come stay Shampoo for a time." She set the sleeping child inside her basket, before riding off. She ignored the indignant squealing of Ryoga's pig form, and the squawking of Mousse.

* * *

"Shampoo! Why did you bring girl here? We're very very busy." Cologne wanted to know.

"I get Ranma back by taking her." Shampoo replied, covering the girl with a blanket. "Shampoo take care you. No worry."

" 'kay..." Siri replied, blinking in confusion. "Why you taked me? I 'possed to live with Wyoga...."

"No time talk now. Shampoo have delivery make." The older girl replied happily. "See later." Shampoo left the back room, closing the door. _Ranma still like her, whether he admit or not. He come for her eventually. _

Mousse watched her go, then walked into the room. "I'm sorry she did this..." Mousse told the broom.

"I here...." The girl scowled at Mousse. "You not nice eider."

Mousse hung his head, walking over to her. He picked her up gently. "I'm sorry. I only wished to get Shampoo's bread back for her. Stealing is no way to live." He checked her bandages. "You need to be re-bandaged. Come on. I'll help you." He carried her into the bathroom. "So, when will you tell me your name?"

"Siwi." The girl said,as if she suddenly had decided she liked Mousse,and trusted him. "What name you called?"

"Ahh. I'm Mousse,expert in the secret technique of hidden weapons." He smiled to himself. "Perhaps I will make Shampoo love me if I agree to watch over you. What do you think?"

"I think Wanma and Wyoga come afer me." Siri replied. Though, she thought, they were treating her like a competition,much like her masters had.

"And so they might....." Mousse sighed, changing the dressings on the girl's arm, and lower back. "How did these injuries occur? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

Siri was silent for a long time, remembering the warning from her master. "I don't amember...." She lied, looking at her feet.

Mousse sighed, not believing her, but he didn't want to pressure her. "You fight very well for some of you size and age."

"Fank you..." She was studying him now, after he'd covered her back up. "You haves famwe?"

"Well......in China, I do. I stay in my own apartment here in Japan though." Mousse stroked her brunette hair thoughtfully. "Do you....want to stay with me?"

"Don't even think about it,Mousse!" Ryoga barged into the back with Calogne behind him. "She's mine." Ryoga picked Siri up. "I've been so worried...."

"You must have gotten lost then. She wasn't here that long." Mousse returned. "How can you be her parent when you keep getting lost?" This, he said to the oven on the wall.

"And how can you be one if you're as blind as a bat?!" Ryoga snapped. "I refuse to let Ranma win this bet!" He patted Siri's back gently. "Come on, Siri. I'll take you to my.......eh......." He looked over at Mousse. "Can you take me home?"

Mousse sighed. "Alright...." _I have a feeling that I will end up caring for this child,no matter who winds this ridiculous bet! _


	3. Pigging Out

**Chapter Three**

_The nerve of him! Calling me blind then daring to ask me how to get to his own house! I wish that little one luck with him! _Mousse was fuming as he got back to the Cat Cafe. "Ahh,Ryoga. You've no idea what your getting into." He thought, as he headed to his post in the back of the cafe.

"Where Siri went to?" Shampoo spoke up from behind him. "I leave her in the back room for Ranma find."

"Ahh,my dear Shampoo. Ranma did come and get her. He says thanks you for watching over her." He got down on one knee,and held out some flowers. "Will you please accept me as your one true love this day?"

"Hiyah!" Shampoo clobbered the poor boy with a mallet. "I no date you! You I hate!" She headed to the back, leaving Mousse knocked out on the floor.

"When will you give up,Mousse? She wants only one guy." Calogne said softly.

"I will have to defeat Ranma again, that is all." Mousse replied with determination to a chair. "You're so stiff. Are you alright?"

"Perhaps you should make sure your glasses are glued to you before attempting to challenge Ranma Saotome." Calogne snorted,leaving him to talk to the chair.

"Ehh?" Mousse put his glasses on. "Oh..." He shook his head. "It is no use...." He wandered off to go find Ranma.

* * *

"Here. I've made you some rice balls. Do you like those?" Ryoga asked Siri,as he put the plate of food in front of her.

"Yesh!" Siri reached to take one,but jerked her little hand back when they burned her. "Owwie..."

"Oh! Are you okay?" Ryoga picked her up,and carried her over to the tap,turning on the cold water. "Here now. Put your hand in the water." He hoped she wouldn't start playing in the water,or it could get really messy for them. _Please don't splash me please don't-_ "Squee!!" Ryoga found himself in the form of his "alter-ego" P-chan!

"Wyoga?!" Siri had landed on her bottom when Ryoga transformed. "Wyoga, where go?!"

"Squee!" The black pig beside her nudged the small child,tugging her sleeve with it's flat teeth. "Squee Squee!"

"Stop it!! Let go of me!!" Siri batted at the pig,crying softly. She was scared,being in a strange house alone. "Wyoga!"

The pig sighed,and crawled into the small girl's lap,nudging her,trying to keep her calm. "Squee!" He was trying to tell her it would be okay. Just as he was getting her calm, the doorbell rang. _Damn. Who could that be?! _ "Squee?" He looked from the girl petting him to the door. "Squee." He jumped out of her lap,and ran on his piggy legs to the door,scratching at it cat-like.

"Ryoga?" It was Ranma's voice.

_Damn him. This is just the sort of incident he was probably expecting! _

"Ryoga?" Ranma opened the door,and walked in,smashing the little pig into a wall. He spied the young girl in tears. "Siri,isn't it? Where is that sleaze Ryoga?"

Siri shrugged, running to Ranma,and wrapping her little arms around his legs.

"H-hey....cut that out...." Ranma sighed, and picked her up. That's when he spied the pig that was his sort of friend. "Heh. That figures." He put Siri down on the couch,turning on the Tv for her. "Here. Watch cartoons or something.." He then picked up the pig by the bandana,and carried him into the kitchen.

"Squee!" Ryoga glared at Ranma,as he was placed in the sink.

"So,are you ready to admit defeat yet??"

"Squee Squee!" He shook his pig head,nudging the water kettle.

Ranma snickered,and dumped the tea on him. "Okay,whatever you say....."

"Gyah! That was hot, you pea-brain!" Ryoga covered his mouth quickly. "Whoops! I mean....why'd you do that to the pig?!"

"He needed to warm up a bit." Ranma muttered. "Look,Ryoga, you need to be more careful,or else you're going to spend your parenting career as a pig."

"I know...." Ryoga explained what happened. "This is going to be a bad idea. I can tell you."

"Yeah...." Ranma slipped off into the living room. "Hey,Siri....wanna come stay with me for a couple of days??"

"Oh no you don't!" Ryoga smacked him in the back of his head with a frying pan. "That wasn't the agreement!"

"Was turning into a pig part of the agreement?" Ranma countered through clenched teeth. "Just let me take her home for a while..."

"Fine. But don't let Mousse try and hurt her again." Ryoga agreed.

"Fine." Ranma walked over to Siri. "Come on,Siri. We're going to go see a real-life panda."

Siri looked over at Ryoga, standing up. "Wyoga too?"

"Actually,I have a few things to do. Ranma's going to take care of you for the time being." Ryoga patted her on the head. "Cute thing you."

"Where's piggy?" Siri was looking under the furniture.

"He....had to go to the market. He'll come around again,I'm sure." Ryoga said slowly, cursing mentally. _Not on my watch he's not._ He thought silently, handing Ranma a container with her rice balls. "I made these for her dinner."

"Thanks." Ranma took Siri's hand, and the two of them left.


	4. Proposals and Plots

**Chapter Four**

"Is Akane awake yet?" Ranma asked Nabiki after settling Siri with the rice balls from Ryoga.

"No. And I'm holding you reponsible!" Soun Tendo bellowed. "How can you let this happen?!" He was glaring at his future son in law.

Ranma sighed. "I knew I was going to be blamed for this! She's the one who trusted Shampoo!" He sat down and watched over Siri. "Least I can do this right."

"Yeah right." His father, who was in his panda form as usual held up a sign. He bent over writing another one. "By tomorrow, you'll have the child currupted."

"Shut up, will ya?!" Ranma glared at him. "I'm doing better than Ryoga was! He let her turn him into pig!"

"More pwease?" Siri held up her bowl, bringing Ranma's attention back to her. Her beautiful brown eyes looked up at the sixteen-year-old expectantly.

"I'm sorry. That's all there was." Ranma told her slowly. "I can maybe get you something else...." He was at a loss as to what to do with the four-year-old martial artist.

"Maybe she'd like to watch some cartoons or something." Kasumi Tendo suggested. "Nabiki is in the living room. I'll get her to turn the tv set on."

Ranma nodded, then looked down in surprise. Siri had fallen asleep with her little arms wrapped around his leg. "Well...." He picked her up,and laid her head on his shoulder. "Nevermind,Kasumi! She fell asleep."

* * *

He carried her into Akane's room. His fiancee to be was awake now, brushing out her hair. "Hey....."

"Oh. Ranma. I don't know what came over me. I just felt so tired all of a sudden." Akane smiled at the sight in her mirror. Ranma had the girl Siri in her arms. "How is she doing??"

"Pretty good,I guess. Ryoga was having difficulty with her,so I decided to take her overnight. Can she sleep on the floor beside your bed?"

"Well....uh.sure,I guess." Akane smiled again. "I might even a have a long shirt she can sleep in." Akane moved to get her a shirt. "I heard Mousse is now involved with her."

"Yeah,well...." Ranma muttered. The truth was, Ranma was already finding himself attached to the little girl.

"Ranma? You're not getting attached to her,are you?" Akane held out a shirt to him. Her eyes were playful with amusement.

"No way! I'm just trying to teach Ryoga how to be responsible!"

"Uh huh." The youngest Tendo went to the door. "I'll be out here."

Ranma watched her go, muttering. "Feh......" He changed Siri into her night shirt, and after making bed for her, laid her down. "So what if I am? It's not a big deal." He smiled to himself, leaving the room.

* * *

"Mousse? What you doing?" Shampoo had been watching Mousse work on a small kimono for hours,before finally deciding to ask his intentions.

"This is for that girl, Siri. She needs more protective clothing." Mousse held it up for Shampoo, so she could get a better look.

"It's nice made." Shampoo complimented. "I no idea you could sew." She put some pasteries in a basket. "Any case, you looking after her?" She wondered how Mousse could do that, if he could barely see.

"No, sadly. Ryoga came and took her away. But I will at least offer this as a gift. " He went back to work. _Shampoo's talking to me! She really is. Maybe now I can ask her......._

"Mousse?" Shampoo was staring at him thoughtfully. "Would you like go date with Shampoo?"

Mousse's mouth nearly hung open. _Did my beloved just ask me out?! This a dream! Why would she ask me out?_ "O-of course I would!" He moved to take her hands in his. "Does this mean you will finally let me be yours?"

Kong! Shampoo hit him over the head with a pot. "I say date, no steady! I only doing this make Ranma jealous. So we have date. Is okay?"

"S-sure...." Mousse was crestfallen though. He'd thought Shampoo sincerely wanted to go out wih him. _As long as Ranma's around, that's never going to happen! I'll just have to beat him! _ His eyes narrowed,as he set the small kimono aside. It would have to wait. Ranma was about to get what was his!


	5. Mousse's Master Plan Begins

**Chapter Five-Mousse's Master Plan   
**

"Give her back!" Ryoga was at the Tendo residence early the next morning. "I have to take her to school!"

"School?" Ranma blinked. "You know the bet's only for a week,don't you?" He stepped outside with Siri. "Do you want to go with Ryoga to school?"

"Uh huh." Siri reached her free hand out to Ryoga. "We go?"

Ryoga refrained from smirking at Ranma. "Sure!" He picked her up. "Now....which way...." He walked off muttering.

"What was that all about?" Akane asked as Ranma came inside.

Ranma shook his head. "Feh. Just Ryoga picking Siri up for school. Can you believe him?"

Akane smiled. "Aww. That's so sweet. So,it looks as though your bet's turned into a competition."

Ranma growled. "Come on. We're going to be late." He left without another word. "And if it is, I'm still going to become the winner."

* * *

Mousse sighed. He'd planned to snatch the girl Siri in order to coax Ranma into a rematch. But now, the girl seemed to be with Ryoga. He wondered if he could still get away with his plan. Ranma did seem to be getting attached to the girl. He thought of the little kimono he'd made for Siri. He could give it to her if he managed to get her alone. He stood up, and followed Ryoga at a safe distance. _If I can convince Ryoga to..No no. That's no way to go about this....I have to be smooth about it. _ "Hey,Ryoga!"

Ryoga turned around with Siri in his arms. "Mousse? What are you doing here?" He studied the near-sighted martial artist closely.

"I was wondering if I might have a word with little Siri for a moment.." Mousse said slowly. "I have a gift for her."

"A gift....?" Ryoga blinked. "Sure...I guess. But make it quick. We're running late as it is." He set Siri down,and watched in slight amusement.

Mousse squatted to Siri's level,and smiled. "Hi there again. How is your back doing?"

"I doing good......" Siri replied. She had her head tilted slightly. "Why talking to the telphone poles?"

Mousse blinked, then slid his glasses back down. "Oh......sorry,Siri-chan." He held out his arms. "I got something for you."

"A pwize?" Siri grinned in delight. "I wikes pwizes."

"I thought you might." Mousse scooped her up. "We're going to have to go back to my house to get it though."

"Can this wait? She has to get to school. You don't want her to be late on her first day,do you?"

"Hmm......" Mousse frowned. "I suppose not." He put Siri down,patting her head. "Say,Ryoga...."

Ryoga took Siri's little hand,and looked over at him. "Yeah?"

"Want me to pick her up for you?" Mousse asked. _That'd be the perfect chance to hide her away from Ranma! _Mousse refrained from smirking as he awaited Ryoga's reply.

"Well......I don't see why not. She seems to like you. Just make sure you bring her right home." He smiled gently. "Let's go,Siri. You can see Uncle Mousse later,okay?"

"Hold on a minute! I'm no one's uncle!" Mousse's protest went unheard,as Ryoga and the little girl left him standing there. _Oh well. At least now she'll be mine. _Mousse turned around,heading to his house. He wanted to make sure she had a proper place to sleep,and good food to eat as well.


	6. Who Stole Siri?

**(Please forgive the shortness of the chapter. I worked really hard to get this up in the first place. Thanks to everyone who's been patiently awaiting the update.) **

**Chapter Six**

Siri looked up at Mousse when he approached her. "Hi hi,Mousse!" She smiled cutely.

"Hello,Siri-chan. Say, where's Ryoga?" He knelt to help her with her backpack.

"Him wate!" Siri scowled impatiently. "The ceacher called him,but he no answered." She pouted at Mousse. "And I wants some wamen."

"Fool. He probably got lost on his way. Well,don't worry! I know a great place to get ramen. I'll take you home after that, okay?"

"I not apposed to go wif you." Siri replied.

"Oh? Why not? Ryoga asked me to pick you up,remember?" Mousse held out his hand. "Come now. We're losing the light,young one."

"I'm over here." Siri pouted at him. "I don't fink I go wif you."

"But you see....." Mousse picked her up. "You're going to help me with something very important. We're going to play a little trick on Ranma." He'd started walking off with her. "Besides,I neve did you your surprise."

Siri gave up trying to get away now. She was curious about this surprise. "Tay,fwoppy sweeves." She let him carry her all the way back to his house, which took quite awhile. Mousse couldn't see,and Siri wasn't old enough to read. "We finded it?" She asked Mousse once they got to a front door.

"We certainly did." Mousse patted her on the head, before leading her inside and locking the door.

(underline)

"Well?! What have you got to say for yourself,Mr. Parent of the Year?! How could you get lost going to such an important location?!" Ranma demanded. He,Ryoga and Akane were looking around the deserted school premises frantically. "For all we know that nasty "master" of hers could've come and taken her away again!"

"It's not my fault. My parents have a really bad sense of direction too. Blame them!" Ryoga replied. He was about to say more,when he saw something on the pavement. "Wait a sec....." He picked up Siri's little backpack. "She was definitely here, waiting for me." Ryoga proclaimed. "Someone must've snatched her."

"Great." Ranma kicked a tree. "So....we don't know where to even begin looking, do we?"

"Not unless there's a heading for "kidnappers" in the yellow pages." Ryoga muttered. He sighed. "I hate my sense of direction! It never annoyed me as much as it annoys me now!"

"Calm down,Ryoga. We'll find her." Akane assured. "All we have to do is narrow down the suspects."

"Oh good. Nancy Drew's on the case." Ranma replied drily. "Well, who do we have that would have use for a young girl?"

"Anyone who wanted revenge on you or Ryoga, I'd imagine. Since Ryoga doesn't have any enemies aside from you, I'd be willing to bet it's someone who wanted to get back at you for some reason or other." Akane said. "Anyway, we're not going to find her standing around here." With that, Akane headed back towards the Tendo Dojo. "Well,come on you guys!" Ryoga and Ranma quickly followed.


End file.
